


A YuGiOh Christmas Story

by frenziedpanda7



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenziedpanda7/pseuds/frenziedpanda7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Yu-Gi-Oh Christmas Story</p>
    </blockquote>





	A YuGiOh Christmas Story

**Author's Note:**

> A Yu-Gi-Oh Christmas Story

A Yu-Gi-Oh Christmas Story

Yu-Gi-Oh, even Santa can't make it mine.

Perhaps he _was _a bit overprotective at times, but with everything they had been through, could he really be blamed for it? And surely, no one would be crawling around on the roof in the dead of night unless they intended harm to Partner and his family. So it was with a clear conscious that he reached out with his shadow powers…

"Other Me? Did you hear something?"

"It- it was nothing Partner. Go back to sleep."

"Oh… Maybe it was Santa…"

"Santa? Who is Santa?"

"Grandpa heard stories about him when he lived in America. On the night before Christmas, Santa flies around the world in a magical sled pulled by eight reindeer, bringing toys to all the children of the world."

"I…see… " _I may be in trouble…_

His partner might have gone back to sleep if not for a spectacular example of great moments in bad timing. A retina- searing blast of light heralded the arrival of Dark Magician who, oddly enough, was carrying an armload of brightly- colored packages. The smug -looking tabby kitten perched on his shoulder had become rather ordinary by contrast.

The spellcaster stepped forward and set the packages on the bed. "I believe these are yours, Master Yugi." He favored spirit and host with an odd look… "My Masters, is it by your will that a red chariot drawn by eight odd -looking antelope has arrived in the Realm of Shadows?"

The Puzzle bearer stared at his other with a look of dawning horror. "Other Me!" He wailed. "What did you DO?"

Happy Holidays, everyone!


End file.
